Iron Crosses
by TannaCarien870
Summary: Collection of drabbles for the 30 drabbles/30 days contest on HPFC.Fred/Hermione - centric. *Updated with Fred, meet the fire extinguisher,Flying Bottles of Stuff, & The End!*
1. Sapphire Skies

_**Hello! This is for my day one, which I've decided was yesterday. :) The prompt was sapphire! Hope you enjoy these really short pieces about Fred and Hermione!**_

**_Peace and Love, _**

**_~Tanna_**

Sapphire Skies

The beautiful sapphire sky stretched beyond the horizon as Fred and Hermione walked hand in hand through the Burrow's untidy garden.

Fred, being the jokester, bent down and smelled a weed as if it were a rose. Hermione laughed. "You best be careful, Fred. You might sniff something that doesn't want to be sniffed."

Fred rolled his eyes, and bends back down to take another sniff. Instead of a weed, however, he found an angry gnome staring back at him. The gnome knocked him in the nose and scurried off happily.

"Bloody gnomes" Fred muttered, walking back over to Hermione.

"I told-"

"Don't," Fred said, stopping her from finishing. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, causing her to blush. "I know you told me." He took her hand and led her back inside, the sapphire sky slowly turning into an obsidian night.


	2. Some Things

**Hello again! This is the drabble for today! (7/28) Hope you enjoy this peek into Hermione's thoughts!**

**Peace and Love,**

**~Tanna**

Some Things You Just Can't Learn From a Book

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know how it happened, really. He's so, well, not like me. I mean, he dropped out of school, for Heaven's sake! Ugh! I feel so stupid for saying this, but I think... I think I'm in love with Fred Weasley._

_But really. Love? What do I know about love?_

_I mean, I've read about it. But I don't think there's much of a scientific explanation for it, or any formulas to follow, sadly. I guess some things you just can't learn from a book._

_Wow, I never thought I'd say that, either._

_Oh, gosh. I've got to go. Ginny's come running in, obviously itching for some gossip, and I don't know if I want her to know about this just yet._

_With love,_

_Hermione_


	3. Starry Nights

**Hello again! I forgot to mention the prompt for yesterday's drabble, which was "Love? What do I know about love?" Today's prompt was Hundreds, and this is what I came up with! I'd like to thank Mystii and Melody for reviewing, and give Melody virtual hugs! I missed seeing you around! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Peace and Love, **

**~Tanna**

Starry Nights

Fred and I were still laying down by the lake together. Ginny and Harry had been there earlier, but they had to leave. Fred and I think they just wanted to go snog each other in a corner, but that's just us.

"Look at all the stars! There are hundreds of them!" I said, cuddling closer to Fred as the nighttime chill crept in.

"Yeah," He said. "They're sparkling, just like you eyes."

I looked away quickly, blushing fiercely. "Fred... that was sweet."

He rolled over and looked me in the eye. "Really? 'Cause I thought it was rather cheesy..."

I smacked him playfully. "Hey! Let's not ruin the beautiful moment!"

Fred smirked. "Beautiful moment?" He stood up, offering me his hand. "We'd better get inside before mum calls for a brigade of Aurors."

Reluctantly, I got up and walked hand in hand with him inside.


	4. Sweet Morning Sunshine

**Hello! The prompt for this drabble was sunshine. And, it was inspired by my parents' fight last night. It wasn't serious, mom was really scared though. There was a bug on her scrubs, and it had pinchers... Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Peace and Love, **

**~Tanna**

Sweet Morning Sunshine

Hermione awoke that morning with sweet, morning sunshine streaming in through the windows. Ginny was up, she concluded. Ginny always opened the curtains when she woke up.

Her eyes began to adjust as she moved out from under the covers. She stood up and turned around, not without noticing the brown spot on her orange sheets. She realized what it was and jumped back, screaming.

Fred, who had been in his room, jumped up and ran down to Ginny and Hermione's room. "What's wrong?" He asked, immediately wrapping his arms around her.

"There's a bug on my sheets." She sobbed into his shoulder. "Will you get it for me?"

Fred sighed. A bug? Really? He didn't think that Hermione was the type to be scared by them, but walked over to the sheets with his wand drawn. He found the bug, tiny as it was, and took aim at it. Then, ceremoniously, he smashed it with the tip of his wand. "Got it" He said, turning back to Hermione and giving her a smile.

"Really, Fred? Of all the things you could have done, you decide to grind its guts into my sheets?"

"Well..." Fred said, looking rather sheepish. "I can clean that." He waved his wand over the spot and it disappeared.

"You're my hero." Hermione smiled. "Now, get out! I have to change!"

Fred smiled as he left her room. She'd called him her hero...


	5. Silver Moon

**Hello again! Sorry about the delay, but this is for the 31****st****. We're having computer issues on my end, and it's rather irritating. Anyways, I'll try to keep this up. Maybe, if I get the inspiration, I'll have today's up before tomorrow as well. Enjoy!**

**Peace and Love, **

**~Tanna**

**P.S. This is by far my favorite drabble!**

Silver Moon

Fred took Hermione's hand as they watched Ginny and Harry walk out to the lake from Hermione's window. They'd helped plan this night for them, and Harry was happy to allow them watch from afar.

The moonlight caught Ginny's hair, making it look shiny, even in the dark. It put a spot light on the couple, fitting for the night's plans. Hermione smiled as Harry began speaking. She was glad she knew what he was telling her best friend. Ginny deserved this.

Both Fred and Hermione watched as Harry knelt down on one knee, and pulled out a small box. They could see Ginny's eyes widen as she realized what happened. Then, she threw up her arms and ran to Harry, kissing him quickly.

Hermione felt Fred pull away but continued to watch as Harry slid the small ring onto her finger. Turning, she said, "Oh, isn't it sweet! They-" but stopped short on seeing Fred kneeling on the ground. "Good lord…"

He looked utterly nervous. "H-Hermione," He began, his voice catching. He glanced around the room before continuing. "I, well, I've forgotten everything I'd planned on saying, so I'm just going to ask you."

Hermione laughed nervously, butterflies dancing in her stomach.

His eyes remained locked on hers as he pulled a small box from his robes. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

She tried to speak, but words wouldn't come. She resorted to nodding her consent, as he stood up, placed the ring on her finger, and kissed her, finally pulling apart and saying, "I love you."


	6. Breakfast at the Weasley's

**Hello again! Once again, I forgot to mention the prompt for 7/31, which was posted this morning. It was Moonlight, and 8/1 (yesterdays, even though I'm posting it late! Don't kill me!) is Fiery orange hair. I hope you like this one!**

**Peace and Love,**

**~Tanna**

Breakfast at the Weasley's

Dear Diary,

Today, Mr. Weasley decided that that the boys were going to make the girls breakfast, the muggle way. So for once, Mrs. Weasley was, sort of, able to relax.

"Harry, Ron, your bacon is burning, dears. Hurry, now!" She shouted things like that at them all morning, making the rest of us laugh. The boys however, just glared.

After a few more minutes, just about everything was done, and in the rush of plating things and begging Mr. Weasley to allow a heating charm on the food, Fred forgot about his precious potatoes he was making just for me.

Bill chose that moment to apparate in. The boys jumped at the tell tale pop, and he laughed as he figured out what was going on. "Hey, Fred?" He said, smiling. "Your stuff's on fire!"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny Bill." He turned around and saw the flaming pan. "My potatoes!" He shrieked, running over to me and asking for a spell to put the flames out.

"Aguamente. But wait a sec, I like the flames. They remind me of your fiery orange hair."

He stuck his tongue out at me as he put the flames out. "Potatoes, anyone?"

Today was a good day.

With love,

Hermione Granger


	7. Scars Never Fade

_Hello! I'm getting caught up today, I promise. The prompt for 8/2 was marked. This one is a little blah, and so is the next one. I hope that tomorrow's will be better, so I apologize for the suckishness of it all. I hope you don't think it's too bad…_

_Peace and Love, _

_~Tanna  
__

Scars Never Fade

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and I all decided to go swimming in the small lake on the Weasley property. It was the middle of summer, hot, and it wasn't raining, so we were going to eat outside as well. Mrs. Weasley packed us a picnic lunch that Ginny and I were now setting up.

After we ate, Fred and I laid on my towel together. He was stroking my leg when he noticed my long, thin scar.

"How'd you manage that?" He asked.

I smiled sheepishly. I tripped going up the stairs my first time to the library. "He smiled. "What can I say, I was a klutz!"

He shook his head. "It marked you for life, and you still go back?"

I smiled, and he stood up. "You, my dear, are wonderfully insane."

I just stuck my tongue out at him.


	8. Ignorant Bliss

_Hello again! The prompt for today is blissful. And guess what! I'm caught up! Yes! I now has virtual cookies! (Sadly, only the virtual kind. If I lose some weight, then my parents will buy me a 2k violin, which is like, 5 steps up from my cheap 600 dollar one. I want it!) Wow, violin fan girl moment… This one is short, and it sorta odd, but I like the concept. _

_Peace and Love, _

_~Tanna  
__

Ignorant Bliss

Fred Weasley was changing, and not everyone knew why. When he was younger, he had a blissful ignorance of those around him, never caring how they felt. Now, at twenty one years old, Fred was beginning to care; Hermione was rubbing off on him.

Hermione smiled as she realized this, as he reached for a product that a small child couldn't reach. He talked to him, and made the kid laugh, which brightened Hermione up considerably.


	9. Quidditch

_Hello! I actually wrote this yesterday at 11:50, but I think that was close enough. The prompt for this one was groan. I like this one a lot more than the last two, so I hope you do too!_

_Peace and Love, _

_~Tanna  
__

Quidditch

I sat in with Lavender and Luna in the grass by the Weasley's makeshift Quidditch pitch. We were watching the impromptu Quidditch match going on – Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Fred versus George, Charlie, Bill, and Angelina. Ron and Bill played Keeper, the twins were playing beater, Ginny and Angelina were chasers, and Harry and Charlie played seeker.

The teams were evenly matched, I decided. Ginny would score, then Angelina would. Fred would get someone, then George. It went on like that for a while, until the girls and I grew bored.

Lavender began talking about her new job at Madame Malkin's in Diagon Alley. Luna smiled, and began going on about Crumple –Horned Snorkack hunting. I took a breath to say something, but stopped as I heard, "'Mione, watch out!"

I turned in time to see the bludger come at me…

The next thing I remember is waking up with Fred leaning over me. "'Mione, you okay?" He asked.

I groaned. "Fred Weasley, you will pay for this."

He smiled. "She's fine." 


	10. Tears of Joy

Hello! I know it's been awhile, so allow me to explain. I sprained my wrist about a week before school started, and I wasn't allowed to type. I did anyway, and my Carpal Tunnel Syndrome flared up... Then school started and APUSH is just about the hardest course at my school, and I'm doing it as a sophomore...

But I didn't have homework today, so here we go! This is contest number 10, which should have been for 8/5/10. The prompt it why in the _world _would you do _that?_

Peace and Love,

~Tanna

Tears of Joy

Ron decided to invite Fred, Harry, Ginny, and I to his dinner with Lavender. Secretly, we decided that he was definitely going to propose – finally. They'd been going out even longer that either of us had, and Ginny and I knew Lavender wanted it.

We met at a small restaurant in Hogsmeade. Ron and Lavender were already there, talking to each other. Ginny and I sat next to Lavender while the boys took a seat next to Ron.

Ron visibly paled as the dinner went on. He barely touched his food, causing Lavender to worry.

Abruptly, he stood up. "Lavender," He stammered, taking her hand and falling to one knee. "I- I love you and I want to spend forever with you." He paused, talking a breath. "Will you marry me?"

Lavender promptly burst into tears.

Next to me, Ginny snickered. "Why in the _world _would you do _that_?"

Ron, however, looked petrified. "Lav... Why are you crying?"

She looked up. "Oh, won-won, I thought you'd never ask!" She stood up and kissed him. "Of course I'll marry you!"


	11. The Blank Book

Hello again! This is the drabble for 8/6/10, and the prompt was empty. Enjoy!

Peace and Love,

~Tanna

The Blank Book

"Fred?" I asked.

"Yes, love?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "It's blank... you know, empty?"

He looked over my shoulder to the book lying open in my lap. "Yes, I'd agree, love, but generally, that's the point of a journal. _You're _supposed to fill it up with words."

"But-" I flipped back to the cover that I swore was 'Quick Fixes for Simple Injuries', but it now read Property of 'Hermione Granger'.

He smiled. "It's our new product. It isn't exactly a joke, but girls seem to enjoy hiding these books." He shook his head. "I don't quite get it myself, really."

I smiled up at him. "It's perfect, Fred. I love it."


	12. Joke Gone Wrong

Hello! This is the drabble for 8/7/10, and the prompt was raving. Hope you like it!

Peace and Love,

~Tanna

Joke Gone Wrong

"Leave me alone, George!" Hermione shouted. "I don't want to hear your excuses!"

"But 'Mione-"

"Don't call me that!" She said, turning to face him. "Look at me! My hair was never black, and my skin is all dark!"

Hermione stormed up the stairs. George followed quickly, almost getting hit by her slamming door.

He opened her door and stepped in. "Your hair isn't just black, it's got purple in it too." She glared at him, but he continued. "Hermione, you're raving. Relax, you'll be back to normal soon."

"Yeah," She said. "How long is soon?"

George smiled sheepishly. "A few days...?"


	13. Magic and Nosebleeds

Hello! This is the drabble for 8/8/10, and the prompt was continually. Enjoy!

Peace and Love,

~Tanna

Music and Nosebleeds

Music played continually in the background as Fred and I sat at one of the numerous tables in the hall. We were at a Ministry gala- my boss had invited Fred and I to join her, as she was receiving an award.

My boss, Madame Marr, was chatting to anyone who'd listen about some new regulations she's just signed into law. Fred looked like he could fall asleep any moment, and quite frankly, so did I. There really wasn't much going on, but it would have been rude to leave.

I looked up just as something fell into my lap. It was a napkin, folded into a paper airplane and charmed to unfold.

_You ready to get otta here?_

I looked at Fred, who smiled. I nodded, and he popped something into his mouth. Blood started gushing from his nose, and I immediately knew what he'd done – Nosebleed Nougat.

He stood up, mumbled an apology to a pale Madame Marr, and left. I followed quickly, trying to hide my laughter.


	14. Campfire Tales

Hello! This is the drabble for 8/9/10, and the prompt was maniac. Hope you enjoy it!

Peace and Love,

~Tanna

Campfire Tales

Fred and I were the last to arrive at Ron's little campfire party. It was late in the summer, and we were all sick of the heat. Thankfully, the evening chill came through and justified the campfire. We all sat together while Harry attempted to light the fire the muggle way.

After that bit of entertainment, Fred began to tell a story. It was supposed to be scary, but after all we've been through, it took a ton to scare us.

"Once, there was a wild maniac, and he had many followers. He went around, killing many people and-"

"Oh, come on Fred! Don't tell us a story about You Know Who! Get over it!" Ron said, a little disappointed.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Besides, we all fought him. We aren't scared."

Fred didn't look upset. "Well, I wasn't planning on getting much farther than that. I just wanted to set off my fireworks."


	15. Beautiful

Hola! I want to apologize for the shortness of my last entries. I hope that the ones I do later will be much longer. I think this one is the shortest... sorry!

Peace and Love,

~Tanna

Beautiful

All the Weasley boys were standing beside Harry at the end of the aisle. Harry looked nervous- he was paler than usual.

Ginny, Luna, Lavender, and I waited at the back. Ginny's dress was long and flowy, but simple, just the way she wanted it. There weren't many decorations either, just a few flowers here and there, and a flowered archway.

The sun shone brightly as the wedding started. Luna, Lavender, and I watched from the front as Ginny made her entrance. Harry stared dreamily at her as she walked slowly down the aisle, smiling.

The wedding was beautiful – perfect for my best friend.


	16. Monday Troubles

Hello! This is the drabble for 8/11, and the prompt was Brightness or closed. I think I used both... Enjoy!

Peace and Love,

~Tanna

Fred and Hermione laid basking in the brightness of the afternoon sun. He was rubbing her back softly, but other than that, they sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

They watched the clouds for a while, when a thought struck Hermione. "Fred?" She asked.

He turned to face her. "Yes, love?"

"It's Monday. Don't you have to work at the shop?"

Fred looked perplexed. "There's no way its Monday! I swear last night it was only Sunday..." He watched in amusement as Hermione realized what he was doing. She shoved his shoulder.

"Ouch, love. Besides, the shop's closed today. Forge and I decided we needed a bit of a break." He replied, returning to rubbing her back.

"Really?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

"Well," Fred said, smiling. "Angelina made George an offer he couldn't refuse-"

"Don't even tell me!"

Fred chuckled. "And they way the business has grown, Verity and I need George there to help."

"Mmm..." Hermione said. She laid with her back against Fred, smiling softly.


	17. A Day at the Shop

Hello! This is the drabble for 8/12, and the prompt was opened. Hope you like it! This one sort of goes with the one from 15.

Peace and Love,

~Tanna

Hermione went with Fred to the shop in the morning. She watched him get opened up, and sat behind the counter, being given a lecture on each of the products. When Fred took a breath, Hermione interrupted.

"Fred, why are you telling me all of this?" She asked. "I mean it's interesting and all, but why in the world would I need to use Peruvian instant darkness powder?"

He smiled. "You know, last night, you agreed to help me today. George was a bit, well, hung-over this morning, and as I told you before, Verity and I need another pair of hands."

Hermione sighed. "Well, I guess that's reasonable." She listened to him explain prices and how to work the register (which was rather easy compared to the muggle ones she'd used before,) and took her place. She had even donned the signature magenta robes of the shop.

At the end of the day, she decided that she had one of the best times working there. Fred was very good with the customers, making them laugh and become excited about his products. Hermione was having fun watching them, and it ended all too soon.


	18. Dress Shopping

Hello! This is the drabble for 8/13, and the prompt was "Judgmental, much?" Enjoy!

Peace and Love,

~Tanna

Ginny and I had been working on my wedding plans for a while now. We decided that today we were going to work on the bride's maids dresses.

"Ooo! Look at these!" Ginny cried multiple times, darting back and forth across the store. I had decided on a traditional muggle theme, and that involved going to a muggle bridal shop. They had different styles than the magic shops, and it reminded me of where I came from.

I looked around the store for myself. There were tons of dresses in all sorts of colors. Bright blues, greens, and oranges with dark reds and blacks. I didn't want anything too rash, and was looking for a simple style.

I turned to the window and saw a simple pink number. "How about this one?" I called to Ginny as she scampered over to my side.

She made a face.

"What?" I asked.

"It's pink. Since when did you like pink?"

"Judgmental, much?"

She rolled her eyes. "How about we get different colors for each person. Pink for Luna, Lavender can have, well, lavender, and I can have a sage green one."

I really liked her idea. It was original enough, and still simplistic. "Alright, let's order them."


	19. Dancing

Hello! This is the drabble for 8/14, and the prompt was Dancing. Hope you enjoy!

Peace and Love,

~Tanna

Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the couch, chatting softly when Fred and Harry burst into the room. Hermione gave a yelp of surprise as Fred took her hand and pulled her up. He twirled her into his arms and gave her a quick kiss.

"Guess what love!" He asked excitedly.

"What?"

"We're going dancing!" He replied excitedly, lifting her up off the ground.

"Dancing?"

"Dancing."

Hermione looked like she could faint. "I don't know..."

"Look, love, the wedding is in a few weeks, and you're the one who insisted we have a first dance." He said. "Besides, we won't be alone, Ginny and Harry are coming too!"

Hermione glanced at the pair on the other end of the room. Ginny was bobbing up and down excitedly while Harry was talking to her.

"Do we have to?" Hermione pleaded.

Fred nodded.

"Fine. But don't blame me when your toes are sore tomorrow."


	20. Wedding Bells

Hello! This is the drabble for 8/15, and the prompt was Flower Garden. Hope you like it!

Peace and Love,

~Tanna

Hermione walked down the aisle slowly. Her mind was racing; she was trying not to trip trying not to vomit from nervousness. Once she got to the end, and looked into Fred's eyes, she was fine.

Mrs. Weasley could be heard sobbing in the front row. Ginny was snickering off to her left at the faces George was making behind Fred's back. The minister's words flew right out of her head, causing her to nearly miss her "I do." For once, she had made Fred laugh.

The minister finally allowed them to kiss, and it had to be the best one yet. Fred smiled against her lips as they broke apart, and were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

The reception was held in the Burrow's flower garden. Hermione successfully made it through her first dance, and was able to enjoy herself. Fred was by her side through most of it, rubbing her back and kissing her neck. He pulled her into a hug, and whispered into her ear, "I love you."


	21. Secret Details

Hello again! This is the drabble for 8/16, and the prompt was truthfully. Enjoy!

Peace and Love,

~Tanna

"So, how was it!" Ginny exclaimed, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Truthfully, your sandwich was amazing." Hermione said, smiling as she wiped her mouth.

Ginny frowned. "That's not what I meant and you know it. Now spill."

"About what, my honeymoon?"

Ginny gave her a look that could have sent chills down her spine if she hadn't seen it a thousand times already. "Well, it was, um..." Hermione blushed. "Amazing."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I could tell that much from when you walked in. I want details." She grimaced, and Hermione laughed. "No, I don't want those details, ew. I mean, where did you go? Fred wouldn't tell anyone!"

Hermione smiled. "Spain and America. He even went into all the museums with me. It was great."

Ginny looked a bit disappointed, but Hermione decided not to tell her about the beach incident…


	22. The New Flat

Hello! This is the drabble for 8/17, and the prompt was lies. Hope you enjoy!

Peace and Love,

~Tanna

"What do you think?" Fred asked me.

The flat we were looking at was as close to perfect as you can get. It was small enough for two people, and there was still extra space. For me, it was close to the muggle world I'd grown up in, and for Fred, it was near Ginny and Harry's new flat.

The downside; it was very, very expensive.

"Well," I began. "It all right-"

"Lies!" Fred said, turning me towards him. "You love it, don't you? I know the look in your eye."

I sighed. He knew me too well. "Oh, all right, it's perfect. But it's so expensive."

"Are you forgetting, love, that I am the co-owner of a very successful joke shop?" He murmured in my ear. He turned to the sales-witch. "We'll take it!"

I couldn't help but jump up and down with excitement. We finally got our own flat!


	23. Roses

Hello! This is the drabble for 8/18, and the prompt was gone. Enjoy!

Peace and Love,

~Tanna  
_

"Gone, what do you mean gone?" I demanded of George.

"Well, he's not here..." George replies.

I sighed. "How could he just up and disappear?"

"Well, Hermione, it's rather simple." George began with a smile. "You can do it too, I've seen it. You passed the test years ago. Apparation, remember?" He joked.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the door of the shop. Fred stood outside with a bundle of roses. He held up a hand before I could say anything.

"I saw these this morning on my way in. I thought of you when I saw them, love. I was planning to get them before you came, but I was held up, and I hoped you'd be a few minutes late."

I smiled. "I love them, Fred. You're forgiven."


	24. Bones for Lunch

Hello! This is the drabble for 8/19, and the prompt was bones. Hope you enjoy it!

Peace and Love,

~Tanna  
_

"Bones? From a human? Where the bloody hell am I supposed to find those?" Fred shouted from the back room. I glanced around the shop, seeing numerous startled expressions. I hurried to the back room where Fred was working, a lecture already brewing in my head.

"Fred Weasley, what could you possibly be brewing that involves human bones? Potions that involve those bones are never good and I-"

I was startled by what I saw. No, there wasn't even a potion brewing. The lab table was clean, save for two plates loaded with delicious looking pasta. Fred smiled at my bewildered expression.

"I knew that would get you in here in a hurry. You've been making us lunch for weeks now. I thought I'd give you a break. Sit down, enjoy it."

I smiled. "Thanks, Fred."


	25. Toy Soldiers

Hello! This is drabble 25, and the prompt was soldier. Hope you enjoy!

Peace and Love,

~Tanna  
_

"What the bloody hell are these?" Fred shouted, prancing to my bed on one foot. "That hurt!"

I laughed. We were cleaning out my room at my parent's house, throwing out anything that I didn't need and saving any toys for any kids we might have in the future. That's a soldier. I had to use them for a project back in primary school, before Hogwarts"

He picked up the tiny green piece of plastic. "So they don't move?" I shook my head. "Well, that's boring." He said with a sigh, tossing the soldier into the trash bag.

"Hey!" I said, diving after it. "We could always enchant them to move. I don't know if I'd want them fighting each other, though."

"Why not?" Fred asked. "If we have a kid I'm sure they'll be playing wizard's chess."

I sighed. He did have a point. "Oh, alright."


	26. Another Wedding

Hello! This is drabble 26, and the prompt was amethyst. Hope you enjoy!

Peace and Love,

~Tanna  
_

Dear diary,

Today was Lavender's wedding. She had a pretty white dress with a lavender (of course!) sash around her waist. Ron had bought her a beautiful engagement ring; it had a diamond surrounded by two amethyst stones. It went well with her dress.

Ron was almost as pale as when he actually proposed. Harry and all of his brothers stood behind him, all dressed alike. Mrs. Weasley could be heard crying, which was a normal occurrence now.

I stood behind Lavender during the ceremony with Ginny and one of Lavenders cousins. We all had on lavender dresses that went to the floor, similar in design to the ones Ginny had.

After the ceremony, Fred and I danced most of the night. We both danced with the newlyweds once, though, but Fred didn't want to share me, and I was thankful for that.

Love,

Hermione Granger


	27. Flooded

Hello! This is drabble number 27, and the prompt was water. Hope you enjoy!

Peace and Love

~Tanna

I walked into the back of the joke shop, where Fred was supposed to be working on a new product. He'd owled me at work, asking me to come help him during lunch.

The first thing I noticed was the sloshing sound coming from my feet. I looked down and saw that the floor was covered in water.

"Fred?"

"In here!" He called. I walked back into the back restroom, where Fred was mopping up a few inches of water.

"What happened?" I asked. The sink, I noticed, was in ruins.

Fred grinned sheepishly. "Well, I was working on a new firecracker, a water proof one."

I sighed, knowing where the story was heading.

"I put too much explosion potion in it, and I couldn't get the fuse to go out, so I put it in the water. The sink didn't make it, and I'm soaked, but the explosion was cool!"


	28. Fred, meet the fire Extinguisher

Hello! This is drabble 28, and the prompt was fire. Hope you all enjoy it!

Peace and Love,

~Tanna  
_

"Wait, so what's this do?" Fred asked me, holding a red bottle up and observing it like it's a new specimen.

"That, " I said, taking it from him and reattaching it to the case, "Is a fire extinguisher. Muggles use it to put out small fires. "

"Oh." he said. "How's it work?"

I sighed. "Light a small fire. A small one!" I warned as the grin on his face grew. He quickly lit a small fire on the bench. I unhooked the extinguisher and sprayed the white foam all over it.

"See?" I asked. "It isn't that exciting..."

Nevertheless, Fred's eves were wide. "I've got a new idea for the shop! I've gotta tell Forge!"


	29. Flying Bottles of Stuff

Hello! This is drabble 29, and the prompt was "I chose _you_!"I hope you like it!

Peace and Love,

~Tanna  
_

"No, no, no!" Fred shouted. George and I rushed to the back room where he'd been spending a lot of time recently. When we entered the room, he had his back turned away from us, and was busy swatting away numerous items swirling above his head. "I chose _you_!" He yelled, pointing furiously at a small bottle just out of his reach.

George and I snickered, and he turned around to face us. "Help me, will ya?"

I walked forward, but George leaned against the wall. "How'd you manage that, mate?" He asked, smiling.

His twin scowled. "The stupid spell wouldn't listen! It brought me everything in a small bottle, not just the tear elixir!"

I whipped my wand out and quickly had the bottles back where they belonged. "Fred, you should have just said Tear Elixir."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, I know that _now_."


	30. The End!

Hello! This is drabble 30, and the prompt was Stormier. Man, I can't believe this is the last one! Thanks to everyone who's read them all, and thanks to everyone who read just a few! Special thanks to Mystii, Melody de Calle, and Binka Fudge, my three faithful reviewers! Another special thanks to Mystii, who created this amazing challenge! If you liked it you should head on over to the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum!

I know I promised that I'd do a few extra since I'm way past my due date, but I've changed my mind. I got an idea for a Fred/Hermione fic that I'm going to incorporate some of the drabbles into. I'll have a poll on my profile sometime soon with some that I'm thinking about incorporating into the story to see what you all think. So vote away!

Hope you enjoy this final drabble! Add me to your author alert so you'll know when I get more stuff out!

Peace and Love,

~Tanna  
_

The day couldn't have been gloomier. Clouds had filled the sky in the early morning as Hermione walked to work. On her lunch hour, it'd began to rain and it only looked like it was going to get stormier.

Fred had owled, asking if she could come to the shop for lunch. She didn't need to be asked; she always spent her lunch there.

The twins had already shut down the shop for lunch, and she apparated into the loft to get out of the storm.

They'd turned the loft into extra store space after they had moved out a year ago. They needed it too, as their business was always growing.

"Fred?" I called. He hollered that he was in the makeshift kitchen that had sort of survived the transition. I walked into the old dining area to find a candle lit meal sitting on the old table.

"Wow, Fred." I said, sitting down across from him. "What's the special occasion?"

He smiled. "Besides the fact our one year anniversary is coming up, I wanted to tell you that, well, George and I are going to be opening a new shop in America next year."

"That's great!" I said, overjoyed.

"Anyway, I was wondering, how do you feel about taking a vacation to check the place out?"

I could hardly contain my joy. "Ahh! You know I've always wanted to go there! Of course I do!"


End file.
